Rory's Mess
by CommGrl2
Summary: What will happen after Rory and Dean break up? R&J and the rating is just a to be safe. COMPLETE!!!


In a time that was much simpler Rory Gilmore didn't worry about boys or dating...Then Dean   
came along and things went well for a while...And then came Jess and he changed everything.  
  
~Rory was sitting in Luke's doing homework when Dean walked in and kissed her on the cheek,   
"Hey."   
  
She closed her book and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey, I thought you were working   
today." She said.  
"I am, I just wanted to come and see you before I went. What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Studying." She told him.  
  
"That's it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, not much else to do around here on a Saturday." She said.  
  
Dean stood up, "I'll see you later." He kissed her on the head and walked out, passing   
Jess who was walking in.  
  
"Hey Rory, what's up?" Jess asked when he saw her at the counter.  
  
"Hey Jess, just reading. What are you up to?" She asked.  
  
Jess sat down beside her, "Nothing. Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.  
  
Rory thought about it for a second, "I can't think of anything, why?" She asked.  
  
"Wanna go see a movie with me?" He asked.  
  
"What are you going to go see?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno." He said.  
  
"Well when you think of one let me know." She said.  
  
"What would you want to see?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, "I'm not sure, maybe the new one with Ashley Judd." She told him.  
  
Jess nodded his head, "We can go see that if you want." He said.  
  
"Okay." They decided on a time and they were going to meet at Luke's and go together   
to the theater in Hartford.  
  
Rory was suppose to meet Jess at Luke's at 5:30 and it was almost five when she left   
her house, leaving a note for Lorelai saying that she had gone to Hartford to the movies.  
  
When she got to Luke's Jess was cleaning off tables, "Hey Rory, I'll be ready in a sec."   
He went to the back with the dirty dishes and came back a few minutes later, "Ready?"   
He asked.  
  
She nodded, "We can take my car, wanna drive?" She asked holding out the keys.  
  
"Sure." He said taking them.  
  
It was 7:19 when the movie let out so they decided to go ahead and go home instead of   
going to get something to eat.  
  
"Hello." Lorelai answered after the second ring.  
  
"Hi mom." Rory said.  
  
"Hey babe, where are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm okay." Rory said.  
  
"That's nice to know...Where are you?" She asked again.  
  
"I don't want you to worry." Rory said.  
  
"Rory where are you?" Lorelai asked for the third time.  
  
"I'm in the hospital in Hartford, but I promise I'm fine." Rory assured her mother.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"We had an accident."  
  
"We who?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory took a deep breath, "Jess and I."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"We were on our way back from the movie, which was very good by the way, but we almost   
hit a deer...Well I screamed 'Don't hit the deer' so he swerved..."  
  
"hold it, HE swerved?" Lorelai cut in.  
  
"Yeah, well, he was driving." Rory said.  
  
"I'm coming to get you." Lorelai said.  
  
Within thirty minutes Lorelai was at the hospital to pick up Rory, "Excuse me I'm looking   
for my daughter, her name is Rory Gilmore." Lorelai told the girl at the nurses desk.  
  
"Go have a seat over there." The girl said pointing to the waiting room.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "No, you see my daughter was in an accident, I need to see her now."   
She told the girl.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Look lady, I told you already, go sit over there."   
  
"Take me to my daughter right now or I'll throw one really ugly fit right here in the middle   
of the ER." Lorelai said getting fed up with the girl at the desk.  
  
The girl took Lorelai to see Rory, who was sitting on the exam table with her wrist wrapped   
and an ice pack on her head, "Oh baby are you okay?" She asked giving Rory a hug.  
  
"I'm fine." Rory told her.  
  
"What about Jess?" She asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "He's alright, mad at himself, but okay."  
  
"Is he here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Should be in X-ray." Rory said.  
  
When Jess was done in X-ray and they were both released Lorelai took them home.  
  
"Miss Gilmore I'm really sorry." Jess said on the way home from the hospital.  
  
"I'm just glad that the two of you are okay." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, are you mad?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai just gave Rory a look like "We'll talk later."   
  
"Never mind." Rory said.  
  
Not much else was said during the ride home. Lorelai dropped Jess off at Luke's and then   
took Rory home.  
  
"Jess? You went with Jess?" Lorelai finally asked.  
  
Rory sat down in the living room, "It was just a movie." Rory said.  
  
"That led to a bump on the head and a sprained wrist." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, really I'm fine." Rory said.  
  
"Rory, this just isn't like you, sneaking off with Jess to go on a date?"  
  
"Mom..." Rory didn't know what to say.  
  
"What are you going to tell Dean?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory hadn't even thought about telling Dean or how he would react, "I don't know yet." She   
said.  
  
As if on cue the phone rang and Lorelai picked it up, "Hello."   
  
"Hi this is Dean, is Rory there?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec Dean."   
  
Rory's eyes got wide when her mom said Dean, guess she'll have to think up what she was going   
to tell him now, "Hey Dean."   
  
"Rory are you okay? Kirk was just in here and said you were in an accident." Dean asked.  
  
"I'm okay, I just hurt my wrist a little." She said.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"We swerved to miss a dear." She said.  
  
"You and your mom?" He asked.  
  
'Here it comes' Rory thought to herself, "Jess and I." She said.  
  
"Jess was with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Rory said.  
  
"What were you doing with him?" He asked, trying not to get jealous.  
  
"We went to Hartford to see a move." She said, closing her eyes because she knew he was   
about to blow up.  
  
"You and Jess went to the movies together?" He asked, sounding more hurt than mad.  
  
"It was just a movie." She said.  
  
"I have to go now." Dean said hanging up.  
  
"Dean wai..." It was to late, he had already hung up.  
  
"Didn't go so well?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Not quite." She said.  
  
Rory sat in her room alone for a while when Dean knocked on her window, "Hey." She said,   
opening the window.   
  
"I didn't want to wake your mom up by calling or ringing the bell. Rory we need to talk."   
He said.  
  
Rory sat back on her bed and Dean sat down in the chair at her desk, "Dean I didn't mean to   
upset you like this." She said.  
  
"Well you did, Rory it's obvious that the two of you like each other." He said, "I'm tired of   
you pretending like you don't. I'm not going to be hurt by you Rory."  
  
"Dean what are you saying?" She asked.  
  
"Rory I think we both know what I'm saying, it's over." He stood up and went back out the   
window.  
  
Rory sat on her bed in shock for a while and then decided to find Jess.   
  
Rory knew Jess wouldn't be at Luke's this early on a Saturday, so the only place she could   
think of was the bridge. When she got there Jess was sitting there gazing at the water, "Hey   
there." She said.  
  
Jess looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him.  
  
He shook his head, "Rory I really like you a lot, and I don't know what to do." He told her.  
  
"Dean just broke up with me." She blurted out.  
  
Jess looked at her, "What?"   
  
She nodded, "About an hour ago, he said he was tired of me pretending that I don't have   
feelings for you, and to be honest so am I." She said.  
  
Jess smiled, "Really?" He asked.  
  
She nodded her head, "Yeah, I do like you Jess, I like you a lot." She told him.  
  
That was all Jess needed to hear, he pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. When they parted   
Jess smiled, "What Now?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "Let's take it slow and just see what happens"  
  
If you want me to continue with this story let me know in your reviews and I want you to be   
honest about what you think. I am new at this but really enjoy it. Good or bad reviews I need   
to know what to work on. 


End file.
